


Walter

by audreyhepburns_eyebrows



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Creepy, In which the manor has doors, in the workers hall anyway, its my first time writing second person, so please be nice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhepburns_eyebrows/pseuds/audreyhepburns_eyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel a slight buzzing in your head as she lays her hand on you lap. Her eyes are pleading with you, almost begging you to listen.</p><p>She doesn't speak. But you know exactly what is going through her head at that exact moment.</p><p>You are fine. And you keep telling yourself that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just really wanted to write about the Walter people...Its kinda darker and creepier.  
> also un-beta'd
> 
> Based after Bunny's livestream where she talks about Walter Girl Bunny and stuff...spoilers

You wake up early, it is your first day working for Walter Robotics and you need to get your things ready, you will be moving to the manor for your job, as a part time mechanic. You are really excited about this new adventure, seeing as though you love the band and everyone in it, your friends think you're positively crazy (“That place is haunted! Have you seen the people there!”) but you don't listen to them. You are too blinded by this seemingly wonderful job that pays well, and has good healthcare benefits.

You arrive at the manor in the late afternoon, the sun is shining and the light breeze feels wonderfully cool against your skin, seeing as you have been cooped up in your friends borrowed car for who knows how long. You thought that you would surely get lost on the way, but you didn't surprisingly...

You wonder if they have been expecting you, which is quickly answered when you see a small crowed of people waiting for you. They all seem pretty normal, a bit monochrome and blue, but never the less, your mind brushes it off as just being company uniform.

They greet you, they are all the Walter Girls, and Walter Boy's and they seem a bit...off... you can't quite place your tongue on it but there is something other worldly about them.

I mean, what company makes its employees wear blue lipstick, and the only one without the blue, has stark black. It is strange yes, but you are still excited.

They take you to the Walter Robotics housing area, which in this long maze of a house, seems pretty normal, it is after all, just a hallway lined with rooms, each bearing a name plate, you are lead to yours' and you seem to forget everything.

It has been a few days working at Walter Robotics, it seems like you have been here forever though, you woke up the first day feeling slightly dizzy, you shrug it off as being a bit homesick.

You learn about caring for the robots, how Rabbit tended to hide when there was a scheduled update to their software, Walter Girl Bunny was the only one who could force Rabbit out of his hiding place. The Spine was usually the first to get his update. And HatchWorth was naive and reluctantly agreed to get his updates, as long as he could make everyone sandwiches afterwards.

It has been a few days of working at Walter Robotics, you feel a bit more sick each day, but you pass it off as just homesickness. You are starting to forget your life outside of Walter Robotics, you are pretty sure you were normal...you think...its all a bit blurry to you.

You have been here for a few weeks. You feel normal. You woke up without any sickness, but something feels a bit off still. You think you will survive the day, and so you begrudgingly get out of bed, the weight of everything lifting down on you. You can't breathe and it feels like you are being watched. You see a man with a mask look into your room before shutting the door. You black out and remember nothing.

Has it been hours? You don't know but when you wake up, it feels different...like something was terribly wrong, you look at the clock on your nightstand, and see that it has only been 5 minutes since you woke up...but it feels like hours.

You finally manage to get out of your bed, and make your way to your dresser where your uniform is sitting ominously folded on the top. You pass a mirror on your way and stop half way.  


Since when did you have blue and black hair?

You distinctly recall being born with fairer hair, that was soft and easy to manage.

You don't remember dying your hair.

Your lips also seem a bit paler.

You brush it off and get ready for another day of work.

It has been 5 years of working at Walter Robotics. But in reality, you have been here for 5 weeks. Or maybe it WAS years, and this place was messing with your head.  


You leave your shift, and head towards your room, Walter Girl Bunny is waiting for you inside. You always wonder why she is so quiet all the time, but you just pass it off “she's probably really shy”

She gives you a blank stare, like she knows what you're thinking.

She remains silent, but motions for you to come and sit down beside her.

You feel a slight buzzing in your head as she lays her hand on your' lap. Her eyes are pleading with you, almost as if they are begging you to listen.

She doesn't speak. But you know exactly what is going through her head at that exact moment.

And you are ready as she injects you with the deep blue liquid. A look crosses her face. And you hear a voice in your head. “please forgive me”

it has been 15 years of working at Walter Robotics. But you have been here for what seems like 3 months. You know your family is looking for you, as you “went missing” a few years or was it weeks ago? You don't mind. Life at Walter Robotics is great now, you have made more friends since that night...you don't brush things off anymore. And you know exactly what happened. And Walter Girl Bunny still shoots you a look now and then. You think she is friendly. You know why she doesn't talk now, but that is okay. Because your lips are also sewed shut. Black thread to hide it and blend it in with your newly black lips.  


You are fine. And you keep telling yourself that.


End file.
